Kue Karamel, Merpati, dan Mati Lampu
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Spesial Ulang Tahun Harry Potter ke 39. Di hari ulang tahunnya, bukannya mendapat hal-hal yang ia sukai malah semua hal yang ia benci ia dapatkan bertubi-tubi. Apa saja hal yang membuat Harry benci sampai ketakutan? Terinspirasi dari fakta soal Harry Potter di ending Harry Potter Cursed Child.


_**Hi, everyone!**_

**Daddy Harry ulang tahun ke 39. Ya, ampun udah bapak-bapak banget, yak.. Dan kali ini Anne punya fic baru untuk merayakannya. Ada apa yang terjadi di ultah bapak yang satu ini di tahun 2019? Mari di baca! Oh, ya. Ini gk ikut alur cursed child, ya. Cuma fakta unik yang ada di dalamnya aja soal Harry aku pakai sebagai ide cerita.**

**Disclaimer: harry potter dan gengnya adalah milik queen Rowling, ya! Seperti biasa.**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

Gila. Tiga kasus penyihir penganut salah satu aliran sihir hitam baru membuatnya kembali pulang larut. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Jubah Kementerian yang ia pakai sudah tertekuk tidak karuan. Tas kerjanya juga tidak terkunci di salah satu pengaitnya. Terburu-buru tadi ketika keluar dari kantornya. Rasa bersalah kembali bercokol di dadanya. Putri bungsunya, Lily, sudah berpesan untuk dibawakan permen warna-warni dari salah satu toko Muggle di pusat London. Itulah alasan ia membawa mobil saat berangkat kerja tadi pagi.

Memang bukan lagi jadi kejutan jika hari ini Lily dan istrinya akan membuatkan sebuah kue kesukaannya. Hari spesial kata James. Hari dimana segala macam gula-gula dibebaskan untuk di makan di rumah mereka. Hari ketika ada salah satu di antara para Potter itu berulang tahun. Dan Rabu ini jatuh tepat di tahun ke 39 seorang Harry James Potter hidup di dunia.

Permen titipan Lily digunakan untuk campuran kue ulang tahun Harry. Tapi sayangnya, sampai malam ia pulang.. permen itu belum di dapat.

"Bisa kena marah lagi aku, sial!" Gerutu Harry. Tanggannya lihai memutar kemudi mobil ke sebuah perempatan. Ada beberapa toko berjajar di sana. Luar biasa bersyukurnya Harry mengetahui toko permen kesukaan Lily masih buka.

"Setidaknya ada alasan kalau aku masih bertanggung jawab atas salah satu janjiku." Harry tertawa sambil memeluk kantung permennya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Potter, Ginny bersama ketiga anaknya berdebat di meja makan. Kue karamel berlapis coklat warna biru dan satu buah lilin bermotif ulir dijadikan benda paling menarik di antara mereka. Cantik, namun sayang ada bagian yang tidak utuh.

"Mum, sih, tadi aku mau cicipi sedikit tidak boleh. Sekarang coba lihat." James kesal.

"Aku belum sempat foto kuenya juga," Albus membiarkan ponsel pintarnya dijadikan bantalan di atas meja. Sedangkan Lily, berulang-ulang memainkan korek api yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Ginny menunduk lemas. Merpati di hadapannya terus berkukuk ria. Menoleh ke sana kemari melihat James, Albus , dan Lily bergantian. Sesekali burung itu menggeleng kencang. Berusaha menjatuhkan sisa krim beraroma coklat yang menempel di paruhnya.

"Kenapa harus ada merpati, sih?" Lily memprotes, "Mum, kau berniat menggantikan Honey?"

Lily melihat Honey sedang terdiam tenang di sangkarnya. Honey adalah burung hantu betina peliharan Harry sejak belum menikah dengan Ginny. Honey ibarat pengganti Hedwig yang begitu di sayang. Beberapa kali Honey sakit dan ogah-ogahan jika diminta mengirimkan surat. Sudah terlalu tua bagi seekor burung hantu dapat bertahan seperti Honey. Berkat perawatan yang luar biasa ekstra, Honey dapat tetap setia bersama keluarga Potter hingga belasan tahun lamanya

"Ini hanya untuk kejutan Daddy kalian, sayang." Ginny bergumam sebal. Rencananya dikacaukan oleh burung merpati itu. Ginny hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan menarik untuk suaminya. Burung merpati itu akan di pindah sejenak dalam sebuah sangkar berhias pita cantik. Celakanya, ketika akan dimasukkan ke sangkar, burung merpati itu terbang dan bertengger naman di atas kue.

Cerita pun berlanjut saat burung merpati itu semakin senang memakan bagian atas kue karamel yang susah payah dihias oleh Lily.

"Bagaimana, Mum. Daddy pasti akan kecewa kalau kue ulang tahunnya hancur seperti ini." Lily mulai terisak. Albus segera mengusap pelan punggung adiknya menenangkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Kata James. "Kalau kita beli kue karamel di luar, Daddy pasti tahu karena rasanya berbeda dengan buatan Mum. "

Jelas. Harry sangat menyukai kue karamel. Tapi buatan Ginny jauh lebih spesial menurutnya. Rasanya berbeda. Bahan-bahan yang digunakannya pun jelas akan terjamin mengingat Ginny begitu serius memperhatikan asupan makanan yang masuk ke mulut anggota keluarganya. Alhasil, setiap Harry berulang tahun pasti akan minta dibuatkan kue karamel. Bukan kue yang dibeli di toko-toko.

"Terus, kita harus bagaimana? Ini sudah cukup malam, Mum. Dad juga pasti sebentar lagi akan pulang. Ini akan membuatnya semakin kecewa."

Albus bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil kantung plastik dari dapur untuk membersihkan kue yang hancur di meja. Dibantu James dan Lily, mereka bertiga membereskan bersama meja yang lengket. Mungkin ini akan jadi pesta ulang tahun yang gagal untuk ayah mereka. Tapi setidaknya ayah mereka tidak boleh melihat kekacauan itu semua.

Ginny ikut bangkit dengan tangan masih memegang badan burung merpati putihnya. Sambil menggerutu, Ginny meminta tolong anak-anaknya membereskan kue buatannya untuk di bawa kembali ke dapur. "Mum akan naik untuk menyimpan merpati ini." Ujarnya pasrah. Tujuan Ginny sekarang adalah menyingkirkan merpati itu sebelum Harry pulang.

Ya, paling tidak Harry sudah cukup kecewa dengan kue ulang tahunnya yang hancur. Tidak lagi ditambah ketakutan saat mendapati merpati itu sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Ginny kebingugan mencari sangkar lama tempat merpati itu di simpan saat pertama ia beli. Seingat Ginny ia menyimpannya di kamar utama.

"Nah, itu dia—_ahh!" _Ginny terkejut.

Burung merpati itu terbang, lepas dari genggaman Ginny. Semua lampu di rumahnya mati. Saking gelapnya, Ginny tidak tahu kemana burung merpatinya pergi.

_"__Lumos!"_ rapal Ginny pada tongkatnya. Cahaya di ujung tongkat sihirnya cukup membantu untu berjalan ke ara jendela. "Merlin, listrik mati?"

Tidak hanya rumah keluarga Potter saja yang gelap gulita. Seluruh kompleks perumahan juga diserang kegelapan. Suara teriakan anak-anaknya menyadarkan Ginny. Mereka masih ada di bawah dan mungkin tidak ada bantuan cahaya.

"Ah, sebentar. Mummy turun—" begitu Ginny menginjakkan kakinya semakin dekat ke lantai bawah, ada cahaya yang bersinar di arah dapur.

Albus menyalakan lampu senter dari ponselnya. "Beruntung Al bawa ponselnya." Kata Lily senang meski tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan James.

Tak berapa lama deru mobil mendekat. Dari dalam mobilnya Harry mengumpat kesal, _"oh, shit!_ Kenapa gelap sekali!" Perlahan ia mendekatkan mobilnya di halaman depan rumah. Mengambil kantung permennya dan segera keluar. Harry bergegas mengeluarkan tongkatnya namun cepat-cepat urung ia lakukan. Tetangga Mugglenya, Mr. Khan, keluar dari rumah dan melihat ke arah Harry yang baru datang.

Mr. Khan berteriak jika listrik satu komplek mati. "Sepertinya sampai besok pagi, Mr. Potter. Ada perbaikan di jalur selatan, imbasnya ke perumahan kita." Begitu jelasnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Mr. Khan mendapat berita langsung dari rekannya yang bekerja di sistem listrik.

"Ah, astaga." Lemas sudah Harry dibuatnya.

Rupanya Mr. Khan masih beum kunjung masuk. Mau tidak mau Harry memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya dan menyalakan lampu senter dari ponselnya. "Nah, teknologi memang sangat membantu." Ujarnya.

Dada Harry mulai terasa sakit. Kebiasaan entah sejak kapan. Ia hanya ingat sesak di dadanya terasa setiap berada di ruangan yang gelap. Rasanya akan semakin menyiksa apalagi ketika ia masuk ke ruangan yang cukup sempit ia rasakan.

"Halo—aku pulang," Harry membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan_. Astaga, gelap sekali,_ _seburuk inikah perayaan ulang tahunku?_ Harry membatin merasakan siksaan yang aneh dalam dirinya. Rumahnya tidak sesempit itu. Dengan cahaya yang minim, rumahnya berhasil membangun suasana mencekam di tengah malam.

James yang lebih dulu sadar ada seseorang yang masuk. "Dad?" panggil James.

"Oh, Harry—" Ginny bergegas mendekati suaminya. Panik, raut wajah Harry pucat di tengah sorot cahaya tongkatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya lantas berbisik pelan, "dadamu sakit?"

Ginny tahu perkara Harry yang takut—atau tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang begitu gelap. "Tak apa, sudahlah. Ada anak-anak. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Harry sama berbisiknya.

"Anak-anak, maafkan Dad—"

"Maafkan kami, Dad." Harry terkejut Lily lebih dulu berambur memeluk ayahnya sambil meminta maaf. "Kami tidak punya kejutan untukmu. Kuenya—" Lily menoleh ke arah dua kakaknya.

"Kuenya hancur, Dad." Lanjut Albus.

James membawakan kue yang sudah dipotong, dibersihkan dari beberapa bagian yang hancur oleh si burung merpati. "Kuenya hancur karena—"

"Ah, tadi tersenggol, jatuh dimeja. Kuenya hancur, sayang."Ginn segela menyela. Memberi kode kepada ketiga anaknya untuk tidak membahas tentang burung merpati_. Jangan buata Daddy semakin kecewa,_ begitu jika diartikan tatapan peringatan itu.

Harry menerima kue karamelnya dengan raut kecewa. Kue kesukaannya di hari ulang tahunnya. Sesuatu yang spesial namun hancur begitu saja.

"Maafkan Daddy juga. Daddy pulang larut sekali hari ini." Harry menyodorkan kantung permen yang ia beli ke atas meja dapur.

James tersenyum bahagia. Cepat-cepat ia meraih kantung itu dan membukanya. "Permen, coklat, biskuit." James girang menemukan itu semua dalam kantung ayahnya bak menemukan harta karun.

"Kuenya makan saja, Dad." Kata Lily. "Tinggal sedikit yang tersisa."

"Iya, ini kue kesukaanmu, sayang. Anak-anak tidak masalah." Jelas Ginny. Tangannya masih memeluk menyamping badan Harry.

Harry cepat menggeleng. "Ini kan ulang tahunku, kita harus bahagia bersama. Mau bagaimana lagi, begini situasinya." Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan rapalan mantra untuk memotong kue karamel yang tersisa menjadi lima potong.

"Adil, kan." Ujar Harry.

Lily mengeluarkan korek api yang ia bawa. Menyalakannya dan mendekatkan ke hadapan Harry. Cahaya api kecil itu begitu terang di tengah kegelapan. Begitu indah dan damai. Di usianya yang ke 39 ini Harry masih sangat bersyukur. Apapun ketakutan yang masih terus ia rasakan, ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya.

Keluarga kecilnya.

_"__Make a wish, Daddy!" _

Penuh haru Harry menium api dari Lily. Lantas memeluk anak-anak dan istri tercintanya begitu erat. Tidak ada rasa takut yang harus Harry rasakan ketika tubuhnya masih merasakan hangat pelukan Ginny, James, Albus, dan Lily. Mereka adalah hidupnya. Dalam harapannya Harry berucap untuk tetap terus bersama keluarga kecilnya. Melindungi mereka dan menyayangi mereka sekuat yang bisa ia lakukan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, para anak bersamaan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. "Tinggal kita berdua." ujar Ginny menggoda. Harry tersenyum girang.

"Kata Mr. Khan, sedang ada perbaikan. Jadi, listrik kemungkinan menyala besok pagi."

Raut Harry pucat lagi. Menyadari akan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali merasa tak nyaman. "Kita bisa sihir lampu tidur kita, Harry. Jangan khawatir." Ginny berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Cuma tidak habis pikir saja. Di hari ulang tahunku, bukannya mendapat kejutan yang menyenangkan malah dapat semua hal yang aku takutkan."

Panas dingin Harry menahan agar tubuhnya rileks. "Iya, juga." Seru Ginny. "Kue karamel kesukaanku hancur, lampu semua tempat mati, lalu.. ruangan ini jadi terasa sempit."

Harry meremas selimut di atas ranjangnya erat. Dadanya terus berdetak cepat. Napasnya mulai tersengal. Ketakutannya akan ruang sempit meningkatkan rasa sesak di dadanya semakin tersiksa. Harry tersenyum melihat Ginny. Istrinya cantik meski di tengah temaram cahaya tongkatnya.

Perlahan, Harry kecup lama bibir sang istri dengan penuh cinta. _"I love you,_ terima kasih atas semuanya. Mendampingiku sampai sekarang." Kata Harry membuat Ginny tersipu malu.

"Kamu kado terindah di setiap ulang tahunku, sayang." Rayu Harry masih terasa canggung di telinga Ginny. "Kado terindah, di tengah semua hal menakutkan yang kau sebutkan tadi itu."

Harry beranjak ingin menuju kamar mandi kamarnya. Bersiap mandi sebelum Ginny benar-benar memberikan kado wajib terindahnya di kamar itu.

"Kalau sudah urusan 'itu' selalu ingat. Jangan lupa dengan usiamu, Mr. Potter."

Harry terbahak, "tentu. Setelah semua hal mengerikan ini semua. Aku ingin yang indah, sayang. Ya, untung saja yang satu lagi tidak ada. Kalau tidak, ini benar-benar jadi ulang tahunku paling mengerikan. Kamu pasti ingat, kan, itu apa—_aagh!"_

_Bruk!_

Pintu kamar mandi seketika terbuka lebar. Diikuti seekor merpati putih terbang menghambur ke tubuh Harry yang kini limbung ke lantai kamar mandi. Ya, Ginny tidak lupa dengan satu hal lagi yang begitu dibenci Harry. Burung merpati.

**FIN**

* * *

**Tahu kan yang udah baca Cursed Child kalau Harry takut sama hal-hal itu.. Oke, tinggalkan komentar, ya. Dan jangan lupa favoritkan cerita ini!**

**_Thanks,_**

**Anne xoxo**


End file.
